ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Agito
Appearance Agito is a blue Ultra with red arms and legs, he has crystal bracelets, arrow shaped shin guards, shoulder armor, bracers and his central crest which points backwards, all shin a prismatic green. He has round but flat yellow eyes, and side crests that are jagged edge and point backwards. He has a green prismatic stone on his forehead, a circle of light on his chest, it is a gold swirl with silver armor around it. He also has a green prismatic aura that surrounds his body. History Agito is the result of Ultraman Orion, Gamma and Sorta merging together to defeat Hyper Meridas. Profile, Techniques and Body Features Body Features *'Energy Core': Agito has a three point gold swirl, almost like a circle, it has a silver ring of armor around it. *'OverDrive Crystals': Crystal bracelets, arrow shaped shoudler guards, shin guards, bracers and a crest. It is the combination of Sorta's Elemental Bracelets and Orion's Legend Bracelet, accessing its Armor Form. They serve to channel and control the OverDrive Effect. *'OverDrive Effect': The green, prismatic aura around Agito, it is the combination of Gamma's Future Energy, Orion's Light of Zen and Sorta's Light Change power. The combination of these three great forces has given Agito an incredible power that may well be supernatural. *'Ultra Armor': Agito's skin can withstand stars, due to the OverDrive Effect it can withstand a Hyper Space Storm. It is harder than daimonds. *'Eyes': Agito's eyes have the abilities of the three Ultras that formed him but are much more developed, being able to see across dimensions. *'Agito Bracelet': The combination of the Legend Bracelet and the Elemental Bracelets. It serves to regulate his power. *'Agito Blade': Another bracelet on his right arm, it can transform into a silver blade, draws on the power of Legend Armor's Sword and the Elemental bracelets. Techniques Agito draws upon the power of Ultraman Orion's Zen Mode and Legend Armor, Gamma's Future Mode and Sorta's Light Change, granting him a power known as the OverDrive Effect, an intense power that permeates his body and grants him an aura similar to Ultraman Myth's Mythic shield and Ultraman Tiga's Glitter Shield. Special Moves *'Agito Cross Shot': Agito crosses his arms, swings them about a circular fashion, while his aura expands and swirls about like a galaxy, then he crossed them again. He fires a powerful beam with one arm upright and the other's fist resting on the other's wrist. The power of this beam surpasses all previously seen beams and may even be able to destroy a small planet. *'Big Bang OverDrive': Agito puts his arms to the side, bearing to auras that resemble spiral galaxies. Cuping his hands together creates a powerful beam. *'Flash OverDrive': Agito radiates energy in form of a sphere destroying everything within it. *'Zen Future Light': Ultraman Agito can emit a deadly flash of light from his color timer that can down monsters. *'OverDrive Specium': Ultraman Agito can use a far stronger version of the Specium Ray. It is stronger than any single beam used by the heroes in their normal forms. *'Agito Slasher': Agito charges the Agito Blade with the OverDrive Effect enhancing it powers. It is said it can cut even the fabric of space. *'Agito Knife': Agito's weakest attack, similar to the Hand Slash but much stronger. Physical Techniques *'Maximum Crush': Agito flies towards the enemy at speeds usually only seen during interstellar flight and punches them. *'Maximum Kick': Agito leaps into the air and strikes the enemy with incredible force, capable shattering bone and breaking through shields and armor. *'Agito Buzzsaw': Agito does multiple flips and transforms himself into a living buzzsaw. *'Warp Smash': Agito teleports directly behind the opponent and lands an energy-coated punch. Other Techniques *'OverDrive Light Shield': Ultraman Agito can create a shield of pure light energy. This can block any enemy attack, and is drawn from his component Ultra's strongest defensive techniques. It can also reflect the strongest of beams. *'Agito' Acceleration: Agito can move instantenously to wherever he wants to be. This appears as a burst of light. Trivia *Agito's great power stems from the fact that the three Ultra that form him were brought together because they possessed great potential. They fuse together in their final forms where thier potential has been realized resulting in his powerful form. *Agito, besides being the name of a Kamen Rider, means Alpha to Omega. This phrase was used to represents the rider's ability to evolve, but it is also a religious idiom refering to the almighty power of God or God himself. Category:Fan Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Zombiejiger Category:Fusion Ultras Category:Orion Continuity Category:Ultraman Gamma Continuity Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity Category:Ultras